The present invention relates to an organisational aid device which may be of use in coordinating activities e.g. in a household or an office.
At the present time various means are known for making notes, giving reminders, leaving instructions, and other similar functions. Such means however are separate and uncoordinated, each serving only a single function. Thus many such means are needed, but this is inconvenient and inefficient.
Consider for example what happens in a large family, in which the housewife needs to organise her tasks, purchases, and administrative or other duties. These will to a large extent be affected by the activities of the other members of the family, and these activities will be numerous, particularly if some members of the family enjoy a certain autonomy. It is necessary to coordinate timetables, departures, absences, holidays, examinations, social visits, and innumerable other activities, to which must be added the taking of telephone message, memoranda, and other similar needs.
Although a different type of activity is concerned, the same organisation function arises in an office, a commercial centre or department where there are activities of any kind, whether relating to work or otherwise, for which the functions of a group of persons have to be coordinated.